<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unusual Sins by paige_against_the_machine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833404">Unusual Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paige_against_the_machine/pseuds/paige_against_the_machine'>paige_against_the_machine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle, Love Triangles, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paige_against_the_machine/pseuds/paige_against_the_machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De Sardet has six long months aboard the Sea Horse alongside a strange cast of characters. This story details De Sardet's life in the six months it took to reach Teer Fradee and the love triangle between her, the unruly, broody sea captain, and her lifelong guard. Tensions are high and aboard a ship in the middle of the ocean, there is nowhere to hide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>De Sardet &amp; Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Kurt &amp; De Sardet (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nothing Like a Good Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been writing for a while, but this is my first fanfic. I love Greedfall so much and couldn't help but feel that the story aboard the ship was a missed opportunity so I'm filling in the blanks. Enjoy some moody, mushy romance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          The smell of the salty ocean had always been a comfort to Captain Vasco. He had spent far more of his time on a ship rather than on land. Frankly, he had never felt any desire to be anywhere else other than the sea. There, on the ocean, he was God. He was the ruler of his crew and his word was law. But on land... On land, Vasco was unsure of himself. Land was far too unpredictable. The people there judged him and laughed at his rugged appearance. The nobility mocked him and his crew. But on the ocean, HE was the king. He was a captain and a man of honor. A man without fear. A man who knew no rules.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>          A long, grey evening stretched as far as the eye could see. De Sardet stood on the deck, hands clasped behind her back. She was Sea-Horse’s newest cargo, along with her cousin, Constantin, and her guard, Kurt.</p><p><br/>          "Nothing like a good storm." Talking to no one in particular, De Sardet gave an appraising look up at the sky, her eyes flickering in the cold wind. "That may be true on land, but here a storm is the difference between life and death.” De Sardet turned around to see Captain Vasco approaching the rail of the ship beside her. "Yes, but even you must admit that's a wonderful storm." Vasco's smile came to his face, but he quickly suppressed it before the noble-woman could see.</p><p><br/>           "You call this a 'storm'?" The captain retorted smartly. He leaned against the ship wall to look out over the waters of the turbulent ocean, his ocean-worn hands gripping the railing. De Sardet crossed her arms across her chest defensively, facing the man before her. “Enlighten me then… Captain.”<br/>          Although her tone was playful, Vasco couldn’t help the urge to prove himself. He narrowed his eyes at the girl next to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What the hell are you trying to say?</em>
</p><p><br/>          As much as he wished to reprimand her the way he would his crew for such a comment, she was nobility. His entire career could be ruined by a snap of her fingers. So, with the man’s faltering courage mustered, he smiled through gritted teeth and with his left arm he held De Sardet close and with the other, he pointed out to the horizon.</p><p><br/>          “Do you see that red glow through the clouds there?”</p><p><br/>          De Sardet squinted into the gloomy evening and in the distance, through a break in the melancholy clouds, a glowing crimson halo shone.</p><p><br/>          “Red sky at night, sailor’s delight. Red sky at morning, sailor’s warning. Means the storm will be gone by the morn.”</p><p><br/>          The husky sound of the sailor’s voice in De Sardet’s ear made her skin prickle. The sound of the man shuddered through her. For a moment, all movement stopped. Only the water nodding in the breeze continued its lazy movement. De Sardet looked at the surface, the calm below her. A distant look of restful tranquility floated into her sea-blue eyes and Vasco released her, eyebrows knit together.</p><p><br/>          “Are- Are you alright, your excellency?” He hesitated at the sound of respect on his tongue. It was not within his vulgar nature to come off proper or modest.</p><p><br/>          “Oh yes, I’m excellent, Captain.” She tipped her chin back and breathed in the smell of the sea upon the air. Her eyes flicked open and landed on Vasco, staring back at her with amber eyes. “I feel I am going to like being on the ocean.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>I’m sure you’ll love it when the torrential rain is flooding your cabin, your highness.</em>
</p><p><br/>          The captain gave a silent sigh and smiled pleasantly. “I will try to make your stay as pleasurable as possible, your highness.”</p><p><br/>          “Please, call me De Sardet.”</p><p><br/>          Vasco paused. Most nobles delighted in being called their title. It gave them the imaginary power they so craved over others.</p><p><br/>          “Then you must call me Vasco, De Sardet.” Of course, if she hadn’t been royalty he never would’ve given her the privilege of calling him by his name. Unlike those born into their positions, he had spent years working his way up the ranks, he felt he deserved his title and always required that his passengers only refer to him as such.</p><p><br/>          The girl smiled softly and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could a distant voice broke their conversation.</p><p><br/>          “Greenblood! It’s getting late. Off to your cabin eh?” De Sardet and Vasco turn to see Kurt, sitting on a crate, watching the two converse. De Sardet scoffed and turned to leave, but before she did she turned to the Captain once more.</p><p><br/>          “Thank you for talking with me. I’m looking forward to this trip, Capt- er… Vasco.” She beamed at him one last time before running off toward her guard. Vasco sighed heavily, finally able to drop his facade, and stared off into the slowly darkening night.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>What a fool.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De Sardet's past comes to light.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m aware De Sardet and Kurt are supposed to have a 5 or so year difference, but I’m making it a 2 year difference so it’s a little less weird.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, Kurt. The sun has hardly set. Do I suddenly have a bedtime?” </p><p>The click of two sets of boots sounded across the deck.</p><p>“This is a ship, Greenblood. These are Nauts… sailors. They don’t care if you’re royalty. I-”</p><p>A short Naut man with a copiously tattooed face walked by and eyed the two suspiciously. Sensing this was too sensitive a topic for the deck, Kurt pulled her into a stray storeroom.</p><p>“Kurt. What are-” </p><p>She had never seen him act so rashly. Normally he was calm and collected, perhaps a bit daft… but now he seemed… almost frantic. </p><p>“Please. Just promise me you’ll be safe on this ship. I don’t trust these Nauts and I especially don’t trust that-” He looked over his shoulder before continuing in a hushed tone. “...that Captain. Please just be careful, Greenblood.” </p><p> De Sardet attempted to push past him, but he grabbed both her shoulders firmly and held her at arm’s length. The force of the move surprised her, and she briefly pushed to separate herself from his arms, before relaxing at the softness in his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>He’s truly worried…</em>
</p><p>While it was his job to protect her, he had more often let her take responsibility for her actions and would only step in when it had become life-threatening. </p><p>But this… Eyebrows stitched together, fear in his eyes, gritted teeth. </p><p>“Okay, Kurt. I promise I will be safe. Will you let go of me now?”</p><p> Slowly, as if entranced by his own movements, he released his hold on her shoulders. A moment of silence passed. It was a warm silence. The last rays of the cloudy sunset sneaking in through the porthole, the light sound of the supplies in the room swaying with the ocean. It felt right.</p><p>De Sardet was suddenly overly aware of how close the Coin Guard was. Of how his breath smelled of pirate’s rum. The warmth of being near him. His hand brushing her waist. His lips against hers…</p><p><br/> For just a moment, the world was still. The ocean itself seemed to stop its swaying. His lips were softer than expected of a mercenary. His warm body against hers felt like home and his hand…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait. What the fuck?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She jerked back, “Are you insane!?”</p><p>He lowered his eyes.</p><p>“God!” She growled as she pushed him aside.</p><p> Admittedly, harder than she had meant to, but even despite his stocky build, he was no match for the anger of a 5’4” De Sardet. He tumbled over backward and landed, slumped, against the wall. He buried his face in his hands, the smell of rum on him, far more obvious now. </p><p> Through his fingers, he mumbled, “I’m sorry, Greenblood.”</p><p>The legate had finally lost her famous composure. Her face was beet red, her mouth agape, and her breaths were ragged. </p><p>“You-You're drunk.”</p><p>Kurt’s eyes were glued to the floor in shame. He had always been a reckless drunk.<br/> <br/>“A tad.”</p><p>“You… Fuck! You can’t do that!” De Sardet stopped to wipe her lips with the hem of her sleeve before continuing. </p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Serene, 6 years before the departure for Teer Fradee</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Keep up, Constantin! It’s hardly been a mile!” </p><p> </p><p> It was a bright, sunny morning and the air smelled like the end of a youthful Summer. The forest behind Castle D’Orsay had just begun to show signs of fall and the trees were all dressed in their lovely changing colors. This had always been one of Kurt’s favorite times of the year.</p><p> Only a few months prior he had been living in the slums of Serene, hardly scraping by as a coin guard, but now he was being paid to live in a castle and teach the prince’s brat son, Constantin, how to properly hold a sword. His life was good. He hardly had to break a sweat to earn his pay. His meals were paid for. No one else in the coin guard had it this good. And yet… he hated this life. It was lonely.</p><p> Three months ago he had left his friends behind in the coin guard. His only conversation had been with the prince’s son, which was only pleasant to a point because he found the boy’s imagination exhausting. They only had a year’s difference between them, but Constantin’s immaturity was obvious. Besides this, he was contractually obligated to remain professional. It was a hopeless case.</p><p> From the distance, Kurt could hear Constantin cursing his mentor for forcing him to go on a run this early in the morning. Kurt didn’t mind at all. A three-mile run through the forest was child’s play compared to training in the guard. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. </p><p> He stopped at a clearing in the woods and took in a long breath of crisp morning air. But something stopped him…</p><p> </p><p>A woman- no… a girl was sitting in the clearing staring at him in horror. She seemed to be only slightly younger than himself. She was surprisingly short and reminded him of a mouse. In her hand was a dagger that was so small it could easily be mistaken for a butter knife. </p><p>“And what do you think you’re doing with that?”  Kurt smirked. She was quite beautiful. Flirting with some strange girl in the woods usually wasn’t his style, but he had gotten desperate these past three months. The girl quickly stood up, holding out her knife directly in front of her. “Don’t come any closer.” She continued, her voice shaking ever so slightly. “I’m not afraid of you.”  The mercenary scoffed. “You sure about that?” He eyed her with one eyebrow raised. “Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you I-”</p><p> Just then, Constantin burst into the clearing, heavily panting. “Kurt! ...Cousin? What are you doing here?” Kurt stared at the girl for a moment and a memory stirred. </p><p> Her name was De Sardet. She was sixteen and the Prince’s niece. The similarities in her hair and eyes to that of Constantin’s were suddenly far more obvious. He had glimpsed her at a few royal occasions and periodically with Constantin, but he had never gotten a good look at her. Now that he had, he couldn’t stop looking.</p><p>“Cousin?” De Sardet stuttered. “Who is this?”</p><p>“My combat trainer!” Constantin beamed proudly and flexed his thin arms. “What the hell are you doing out here alone?” She fiddled with her knife, abashedly. “Please Constantin you mustn't tell mother, but I’ve been training as well. She wouldn’t approve, you know her.”  Her cousin grinned his goofy grin and promised, “My lips are sealed!” </p><p> The fear in her eyes left and she let out a small giggle that ignited something within Kurt. </p><p>
  <em>Oh fuck.</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Knock Knock</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>…</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>KNOCK KNOCK</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh... Uhm coming!”</p><p> De Sardet struggled out of bed in her room inside Castle D’Orsay. She pulled on a robe and cracked the door open to see who her intruder was. </p><p> “Kurt!” Her delight was hard to hide. “Hi!” He smirked and rested his forearm on the doorframe, towering over the tiny girl before him.</p><p> It had been two months since that day in the woods. Two months since they had met. And she still wasn’t sure how to handle him. His advances were not a new experience, but for the first time, they had been welcome. Something within him called her to him, unlike anything she had felt before. He knew her weaknesses, her gifts, and without a doubt, he knew her secrets. </p><p>From the very beginning, she knew something was different with this boy. At first, she thought it was because he was an outsider. A boy who had escaped his fate. But then she thought that perhaps it was because he was broken. He was not like the rest of the world and it fascinated her. She needed to know him, to understand what was going on in his mind.</p><p>They’d caught each other.</p><p> </p><p>And she liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, yourself.” Kurt teased. “Let’s go for a walk,” he said, his voice slightly husky. </p><p>She smiled, her eyes never leaving his.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Their relationship had not yet progressed past glances and flirtatious compliments. Over time, they developed a close friendship, and the two would go for long walks in the woods behind the mansion. During those walks, they swam in each other's minds. They teased and confused the other with careless abandon. It was a pleasant distraction from royal duties.</p><p> When they entered the forest it seemed like no other person existed. It was only them, their thoughts, and their love for each other. It was as if each of them had merged into the one, and the first thing they did when they came to their favorite spot, their clearing, where they had met, was to lay down on the grass. They would stare up through the fall leaves and the sun would stream in and the breeze would play with strands of hair and the two of them would try for hours to comprehend each other's mind. </p><p>Kurt had revealed a soft, delicate side of himself behind his tough mercenary hide. He loved sweet, honeyed words and had a peculiar interest in art that he had always hidden from his guard buddies. His layers were what intrigued De Sardet most. She loved learning his small secrets and being surprised by him every day. He was a mystery that kept her spellbound and he made her truly happy. It was puppy love at its finest.<br/> <br/> “We should go down to the docks today. I heard there’s a ship coming in. We could see the Nauts.” De Sardet said as they made their way deeper into the wood. </p><p> “Nauts are dangerous, Greenblood. They see a pretty young girl like you? They’d snatch you up.” Kurt mischievously smirked like he so often did when teasing her. De Sardet tried to hide her smile. </p><p>After a little more time walking they reached their clearing. The conversation had since fallen into a quiet lull and left them in a quiet silence with only the sound of the fall leaves beneath their feet. De Sardet made to sit down, but Kurt didn’t follow. He paused and stood over her for a moment contemplating something. She only stared up at him, waiting for his next move. </p><p>“We’re alone out here right?” He asked.</p><p>“Uhh. Yes, I suppose so.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>In a single motion, he kneeled down on top of the girl, lightly pushing her onto the ground. His large, rough hands pinning her small, delicate ones above her head. De Sardet found herself at his mercy. </p><p>A lifetime seemed to pass as his eyes pierced hers. De Sardet blushed furiously, never having been in this much of a compromising position before.</p><p>"Well..." She said, unable to meet his eyes any longer. "Get on with it, please... I can't take it."</p><p>"Oh... You're so impatient, little girl." He teased as his lips met hers for the first time. </p><p>It was a warmth unlike any other. It filled her entire body, reaching every fingertip and nerve ending. She was sure he could hear her heart beating out of her chest. It seemed louder than anything else. </p><p>His right hand left his hold and ran along her rib cage, reaching her waist. Without thinking, De Sardet arched her back, kissing back deeper. No consequence seemed to matter in the romance of this moment. It was a moment of complete emotional surrender for the two. The climax of the past two months.</p><p>She could feel his hand on her belly, working his way toward the hem of her shirt. She felt the most amazing, magical, glorious sensations start to build. Her heart, racing. Her body, aching with every beat. His other hand slid up, under her shirt, moving slowly, like it was a little afraid to touch the naked skin beneath it. She moved against him, the tension in her body familiar, comforting.</p><p>His fingers were gentle, moving across her skin with soft pressure.</p><p>It wasn't something that he was looking for, not a prelude to something more. It was an unexpected moment of finally released desires. </p><p>For so long he'd been craving something more from her. The kind of longing that he could never express with words. He needed something a little more than that.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, there was no need for words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one took so long to come out! I've been super busy, but I'm going to try to keep coming out with chapters. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Depending on how much attention this gets I might do weekly chapters, but if no one cares I might just abandon this altogether. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>